Till Death Do Us Part
by StilesFTW
Summary: Being Falsely accused of conspiring against his family, Kol is forced to prove his loyalty and innocence when Davina goes missing without a trace,leaving Kol no choice but to rekindle a toxic relationship with his siblings. But little does the Mikealson clan realize, A bigger threat is amongst them and death will not be so kind for those it reaps.


"Eh, it gets a bit old, playing odd-man-out in me own family. You know, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah... they were always a party of three. No room for me at the table, but there always seemed to be room for Marcel." – Kol Mikealson

'The Originals'

Season 2, Episode 9.

* * *

><p>Embracing the warmth of the candles flame, Kol smiled proudly as the heat had no immediate effect on his skin and with a quick flick of his index finger the flame subsided until it were nothing but a small cloud of smoke. He carefully placed his mother's spell book inside of his drawer and exhaled loudly.<p>

"Davina, has anyone ever told you it's not polite to stare." Kol playfully asked as he turned around in his chair.

"I'm sorry, but I just like to see you when you're like this." Davina smiled entering the room and sitting on his lap.

"Like what, if you don't mind me asking?" Kol tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Happy, you're genuinely happy when you're in this state of mind and I can't even begin to explain how that makes me feel." She answered as she lightly draped her arms around his neck.

"Well if isn't for your happiness dear, I highly doubt I'd have any of my own." Kol shyly admitted before placing his lips on hers, Absorbing the positivity radiating from within her.

"I love you." Davina whispered as she pulled her head back slightly.

"I love you." Kol assured before drawing her back in.

He gently shifted her weight on his lap and Davina was quick to react by wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood. Kol then laid her carefully on the bed, pulling his shirt off before leaving a trail of kisses down Davina's neck. She moaned quietly as he yanked her blouse over her head and tossed into onto the floor with a grin. Her hands trembled as she reached for his belt buckle.

"I suppose I should've knocked." A voice echoed from behind them.

Kol turned around reluctantly just to find Elijah standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

"And to what occasion do I owe the pleasure of your presence." Kol annoyingly responded as he handed Davina her blouse and then proceeded to redress himself as well.

"You are a Mikealson, are you not?" Elijah suggested.

"Ah, even with a new body I'm still bounded by my last name." Kol retorted.

"You're late for dinner and we have important matters to discuss." Elijah reminded staring at his watch.

"I think I'm very capable of fending for myself at this point brother, but nonetheless I appreciate the offer."

"Kol, either you can join your family willingly or we'll be more than happy to drag you forcefully." Elijah told him, his patience starting to wear thin.

"He said he didn't want to go and you can't make him." Davina said with a scowl.

"It's quite alright darling, Family affairs are nothing you want to involve yourself with." Kol chuckled. "I'm coming, but I won't be staying long."

"No!" Davina gasped, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Nothing good comes from them, remember? You don't have to go."

"Davina, when it comes to my family I don't have a choice." Kol said.

"Yes you do, you always have a choice." She stated angrily.

"No he doesn't, and I'd hate for you to be the repercussion of his decision to stay." Elijah warned.

"I'll be back tonight, I promise." Kol swore before following Elijah out.

* * *

><p>"Hello, little brother." Klaus called as soon as Kol and Elijah entered the dining room. "Please, have a seat." He gestured toward the table filled with plates of home cooked meals and bowls of fruit.<p>

"You cooked all of this for me? You really shouldn't have." Kol mumbled before sitting.

"How have you been?" Klaus asked with grim expression.

"Let's cut the care act and get to the point shall we." Kol suggested ignoring the food in front of him.

"I see your manners haven't changed." Klaus laughed. "Before we discuss the issue at hand, we have someone who needs to join us."

As if on cue, Marcel turns the corner with a condescending grin stretched across his face.

"It's nice to finally see you again, Kol." Marcel told him before taking a seat beside him.

"Get on with it." Kol prompted, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Are you nervous?" Marcel asked.

"Now, why would I be nervous?" Kol answered cautiously.

"For starters, you're fragile… Fragile makes you vulnerable; being vulnerable puts you at a disadvantage in a family full of original vampires." Marcel began.

"… And A hybrid." Klaus interrupted.

"And lets not forget the fact that your intentions with Davina are nothing short of beneficial to whatever plan you have brewing inside of that little brain of yours, and we all know how much she means to me. This brings us to the main reason as to why you're sitting here at this very moment. There are rumors of black magic being done and though my rules have changed, I'm still very well educated on the manner and quick to be informed with what magic is being displayed and where." Marcel explained.

"A new weapon to destroy Klaus and his daughter are rumored to have been created by black magic you crafted but can't be activated without the help of another witch, and with all the witches either dead or gone that leaves your only option, Davina. A girl who deserves more than you could ever offer, now here comes the question that determines your fate. Where is it?"

Kol stares blankly from Marcel to Klaus to Elijah. He couldn't control the laughter from escaping as he stands.

"Making false accusations and empty threats now, are we Marcel?" Kol said. "I love playing mind games, but I may be a bit rusty."

Marcel quickly pinned Kol against the wall before whispering in his ear. "Your game is already over."

With a mumble of a spell, Marcel went flying through the stone walls across the room.

"After all this time, this is what you think of me?" Kol demanded, his attention now on Klaus.

"I am your brother Nicklaus and as many times as you've disowned me, daggered me, and put me in a box rather than to get to know and accept me for who I truly was, I would never turn my back on you and as many chances as I've had to do just that, I never took them. I always found my way back to you and the second I start to build a life outside of this dysfunctional unit we call a family, the curse of our last name is quick to catch up with me. You have no idea what's it's like to have everything taken from you for centuries because of a brother who strived for power and doomed all those who defied him in the slightest." Kol spit.

"I've tried to meet your expectations but its come to my attention that you have none. I will not bend over backwards for your acceptance, much less your respect. Brother or no brother of mine, Our bridge has been burnt and whether you believe me or not Davina is not just some girl I'm using for self-satisfactory for my own hidden agenda, I am not you!" Kol yelled before turning to face Marcel once again.

"What magic I use is none of your business, it doesn't involve you or this family, same goes for Davina, Who I love and will protect as long as my heart still beats." Kol announced as he made his way to the foyer.

"Also, Marcel… If she shared the same intensity of loyalty that you show for her, I have yet to see it." And with that being said, Kol disappeared.


End file.
